Electrical wires are typically terminated with an electrical connector so as to permit connection with other wires or terminations. Quite often the termination may be positioned at an angle with regard to the extending wire. This would require the electrical wire to be bent to effect such connection.
When installing heavy gauge electrical wires, it is often difficult to bend the wires to make a connection. The physical characteristics of heavy gauge wires limit the radius of the bend that can be made. In some cases, bent lug connectors are used to make tight bends with heavy gauge electrical wires that cannot be easily bent. The drawbacks of previous connectors are that they have a fixed orientation and can only accommodate wires coming from a limited number of different directions.
There are also other bent lug connectors, which are made to connect wires oriented over a 360 degree range and at different angles. These bent lug connectors however may often need to be specially ordered, and that can cause down time on the job.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a connector that is flexible and can be installed at any angle with little effort, yet be readily available to the installer.